ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Numbers in the Numbershots
Taylor Gorrell's Numbershots are a vastly different reality from the official one, and as such, many of the Numbers are different from the canon Numbers. This list details every Number seen in the Numbershots up to the present point, listing by owner. Team Yuma * * Number 9: Sapphfire * * * Number 13: Devotion Empress - Love * * * * * Number 26: Psychohazard Explosive Express Dead End * Number 27: Lavalval Giga Slayer * Number 31: Clockwork Knight - Ironheart * (Shark) * * * Number 36: Guardian Beast of the Sea Emperor (Shark) * Number 37: Zero Passion Pandemic * * Number 44: Temporal Future King * Number 45: Evigishki Soul Augus * Number 48: Godspeed Mirage (Spade) * * Number 54: Daigusta Piaso * Number 59: Expert Hunter of the Savage Jungle * * Number 64: Forgotten Will - Lost Soul Chimera * Number 67: Grapple Griptile * Number 70: Delinquent King - Leo Fist (Shark) * Number 81: Inverz Nanii * * (Spade) * Number 86: Ejection Cannon * (Shark) * Number 88: Mirror's Evil Side * Number 90: Mistress Catgirl * Number 92: Delinquent Queen - Black Thorn (Shark) * Number 94: Lightning Pitcher Plant * * Chaos Number 13: Devotion Empress - True Love * (Shark) * }} Kaito/Jenaveve * Number 18: Gem-Knight Unobtanis * * * Number 43: Sacred Persei (Jenaveve) * Number 50: Storm Gladiator * Number 51: Prism King Kakuchon * * Number 71: Black Hole Gate * Number 99: Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon * Stellar Number 43: Sacred Perseus * 6 unknown Numbers }} Yamoto * * Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon * Verz Number 14: Neoverz Pelenamaka * Verz Number 24: Neoverz Kitsunemuri * Verz Number 86: Neoverz Klarent }} Arclights (Marcus) * Number 22: Lightray Simorgh (Chris) * (Marcus) * Number 65: Lightray Jinzo (Chris) * Number 66: Imprisoned Demon - Iron Chain Golem (Keegan) * Number 95: Hyper Lightray Blaster (Chris) }} Number Distributor/Vector/Mitsume * 19 unknown Numbers }} All Numbers * * Number 8: Vision Swordsman - Zatoichi * Number 9: Sapphfire * * * * Number 13: Devotion Empress - Love * Number 14: Krakargot * * * * Number 18: Gem-Knight Unobtanis * * * Number 21: Zodiac Cat - Mao Mi * Number 22: Lightray Simorgh * Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine * * Number 26: Psychohazard Explosive Express Dead End * Number 27: Lavalval Giga Slayer * Number 29: Magnum Six-Shot Blaster * * Number 31: Clockwork Knight - Ironheart * * * * Number 35: Mushrocket * Number 36: Guardian Beast of the Sea Emperor * Number 37: Zero Passion Pandemic * Number 38: Hare-ible Demonimation * * * Number 43: Sacred Persei * Number 44: Temporal Future King * Number 45: Evigishki Soul Augus * Number 48: Godspeed Mirage * * Number 50: Storm Gladiator * Number 51: Prism King Kakuchon * Number 53: Mirage Monarch Balisong * Number 54: Daigusta Piaso * Number 55: Doruragon * * Number 59: Expert Hunter of the Savage Jungle * Number 60: Studded Jeans Cobra * * Number 63: Armored Black Amalgam - Cyber Dark Chimera * Number 64: Forgotten Will - Lost Soul Chimera * Number 65: Lightray Jinzo * Number 66: Imprisoned Demon - Iron Chain Golem * Number 67: Grapple Griptile * Number 69: Duo-Gemini Chaos Twins * Number 70: Delinquent King - Leo Fist * Number 71: Black Hole Gate * Number 72: Vylon Digamma * Number 75: Raven of Pallas - Nevermore * * Number 81: Inverz Nanii * * * * Number 86: Ejection Cannon * * * Number 88: Mirror's Evil Side * Number 90: Mistress Catgirl * Number 92: Delinquent Queen - Black Thorn * Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon * Number 94: Lightning Pitcher Plant * Number 95: Hyper Lightray Blaster * * Number 99: Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon * Chaos Number 13: Devotion Empress - True Love * * * Stellar Number 43: Sacred Perseus * Verz Number 14: Neoverz Pelenamaka * Verz Number 24: Neoverz Kitsunemuri * Verz Number 86: Neoverz Klarent }}